All For You
by Claire-Grrr
Summary: Oz finds his fans - for OzMIA


**Title:** All For You  
**Author:** Claire  
**Spoilers:** None really, just gotta know he left.  
**Disclaimer:** The original Oz belongs to Oz but I think he belongs to the OzMIAns now, we're the ones who care about him the most. The song is All For You by Sister Hazel.  
**Author's Notes:** I got this song off Napster and suddenly I was inspired, it felt Ozish so I felt like writing but I didn't know what so I wrote this really strange fic of Oz's POV about you lot because you guys get me through the whole Oz absence, and obsessions can be hard to keep sane when the thing you obsess about doesn't show up in it's regular intervals. The song is All For You by Sister Hazel and I've put the lyrics before I wrote the fic. Also inspired by the recent Marra Birthday Challenge (happy birthday for back then) fic Karen wrote with people from OzMIA in it. I don't know everybody in OzMIA. I'm a bit of a lurker really but I tried to remember a few of you that post regulary or I've read fics of. If I missed you off sorry, but I have very poor memory. It's not really proof read, but it's only short. Hope you like. Also the Purple w/yellow spots thing (you'll get to it), I have an obsession with purple (you should see my bedroom) and I thought on it's own it wasn't good enough to follow something like zebra stripes (even though it was blue last) so I added yellow spots.   
**All For You **  
Finally I figured out  
But it took a long, long time  
But now there's a turnabout  
Maybe 'cause I'm trying   
There's been times, I'm so confused  
All my roads, They lead to you  
I just can't turn and walk away   
It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
But words can't say, And I can't do  
Enough to prove,  
It's all for you   
I thought I'd seen it all  
'Cause it's been a long, long time  
But then we'll trip and fall  
Wondering if I'm blind  
There's been times, I'm so confused  
All my roads, They lead to you  
I just can't turn and walk away   
It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
But words can't say, And I can't do  
Enough to prove,  
It's all for you  
Rain comes pouring down  
Falling from blue skies  
Words without a sound  
Coming from your eyes   
Finally I figured out  
But it took a long, long time  
But now there's a turnabout  
Maybe cause I'm trying  
There's been times, I'm so confused  
All my roads, They lead to you  
I just can't turn and walk away   
It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
But words can't say, And I can't do  
Enough to prove,  
It's all for you  
It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
But words can't say, And I can't do  
Enough to prove,  
It's all for you  
It's hard to say  
It's hard to say  
It's all for you   
**~~~oz~~~  
**Oz drove along a deserted highway in the middle of nowhere, and yes he was lost. But Oz didn't care, he was Oz. He would drive in any direction for days, reach a destination, and then just have to turn around again anyway, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed it always. He was Oz.  
The dust whipped around his newly painted van. The last stop he made he decided to go for yet another change of colour. His van was now bright purple with yellow spots dotted around, and his hair – a red/plum colour. I mean why not? He was Oz.  
It'd been a couple of years since he left Sunnydale. He didn't hurt anymore, finally he had gotten over the hardship of a broken heart. The way he'd gone about it was an interesting story.  
**~~~oz~~~  
**Oz pulled into a town. He scoped it out for a garage. His van was starting to make unusual sounds and thought it was time to get it checked out. He pulled up to a peculiar looking place and asked the guy in charge what he could do.  
"Gonna take a couple days, you really been using this baby ain't you?" Oz laughed inwardly at the poor use of the English language but his facial expression didn't change. He just nodded and asked where the nearest motel was. He was pointed to a place slightly down the road, and taking most of his stuff out of the van made his way down there.  
Once he had a room and had dumped his stuff he ventured out into this bizarre little town to see what he could find. Maybe there would be a gig on somewhere, or someplace he could get a drink. But none was found. Just lots of deserted shops, an old barbershop, an ice-cream parlour and a place called 'The Inkblock'. Once he had been disappointed by the barber who didn't dye hair, and had gotten himself an ice cream he made his way towards 'The Inkblock' which was still pretty much a mystery to him. Inside he found an empty room. It was painted black which ultraviolet light strips on the walls. He puzzled over it for a second and then gave up. Turning to leave a voice stopped.  
"Did you wanna use the computers?" A girl said who had come though an almost hidden door. Oz didn't think he changed his expression but the girl added, "it's a cyber café, upstairs, free for all Internet." Oz had never been much of a computer person, he'd always left that sort of stuff to Willow, but he was here and there was nothing else to do.   
He followed the girl through the door and up the stairs to find and equally empty room. But this one was bright. With about a dozen computers and a coffee bar to one side. He settled done with a hot chocolate on one of the computers. Now what?  
He had a look at a few music websites first, still nothing like listening to them. Just for the hell of it he put his name into one of the search engines. Amazingly sites came up. On second look most of them were on Australia, so much for Oz. But then one caught his eye. Oz Missing In Action. He clicked on it. Thoughts flashed through his mind. What if Willow had set up a website saying how much she missed him or something. When he got there he found something completely different.  
OzMIA was a group of a hundred or more people who new who he was, knew he'd left Sunnydale, knew his whole life. And missed him?  
He signed up to the eGroup (refusing to call it YahooGroups out of protest against the Borg) and made a post.  
*Hi, I'm Oz. How do you people know who I am?*  
Ailie: Really? Do you mean it? Are you Oz?  
LittleFaith: He must be lying. Oz wouldn't be here.  
*Hello? How do you know me? Yes it is me. I think I know me*  
Amz: Oz wouldn't talk like that, it can't be Oz.  
Claire: Yeah, but he's not, he's typing, I'm completely different when I'm talking.  
Karen: You're right Claire. Oz, if it is you, I officially welcome you to OzMIA. This is so weird.  
*So who are you people?*  
Claire: We're your fans. We keep each other in high spirits until you return to Sunnydale.  
Amz: Oh my God! It's Oz! Yay! Happiness.  
Lily: Serious, this isn't a joke? It's you?  
*Yeah it's me, glad you're happy, but how do you know me?*  
Claire: You really probably don't want to know. One shock a day is enough. But read the fic.  
*The fic?*  
Karen: The fanfiction, it's all on the OzMIA site:   
*Okay, brb*  
And so Oz read. It took him most of the night and he definitely wasn't right back. He was amazed. These people knew everything. They knew his past; they seemed to know his future. Claire had even written what he was doing right now. How? He didn't know. He didn't care. He'd had a revelation. He seemed to feel he had meaning, he had a purpose. He had more of a future than he could imagine. Everything he did, he couldn't describe it in words, but everything, it was all for them.  
**~~~oz~~~  
**Oz pulled up to the side of the highway; he'd been driving enough for one day. Here he'd stay for the rest of the night. He pulled out he fairly new laptop and logged onto OzMIA.  
* It's hard to say what it is I see in you, wonder if I'll always be with you, but words can't say, And I can't do enough to prove. It's all for you*  
**End**  
Claire  



End file.
